


It Ain't Easy Being Me

by jdrush



Series: Doing It To Country Songs [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Modern AU, emma is a badass even without a gun, two idiots in love and the friends that have to deal with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth—especially if you're Joshua Faraday.   Sequel to 'You Don't Have to Keep Me Falling', fourth story in the “Doing It To Country Songs” series.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Series: Doing It To Country Songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475423
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	It Ain't Easy Being Me

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hugs to my friend and beta, Michele. Thank you for all your help and encouragement. (I made a lot of edits after she read this, so any mistakes are mine.)  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES PART DOS: Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed the other stories in this series. I hope you enjoy this one, too. Sorry it took so long. I've been struggling with it since November but I think I finally got it right, so here goes nothing:

TITLE: It Ain’t Easy Being Me  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: Magnificent Seven (2016)  
PAIRING: Faraday/Vasquez  
CHARACTERS: Faraday, Vasquez, Emma Cullen, Teddy Q  
RATING: PG-13 for some language and boykisses  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, and made no profit from this story. Title comes from a Blake Shelton song, because of course it does. All Spanish and Comanche comes from Google Translate. (translations are in parentheses)

Mondays sucked ass.

That was Faraday's story, and he was sticking to it. He didn't even know why he had bothered coming to work, considering the shitty weekend he had just survived. Barely. He should be at home, resting in bed, and missing Rafe, who was on some dumb plane to dumb Wisconsin to take dumb pictures of dumb nature things.

But no, instead he was stuck all alone in the IT department because Red had gone to visit his family for his _kaku's_ (maternal grandmother) 80th birthday celebration and SOMEONE had to hold down the fort in case anything technical went wonky. Such a glamorous life he led.

God, Mondays really sucked.

Just as he was pondering whether it was too early to pop a couple more Tylenol (it had only been three hours, but damn, his ankle was KILLING him), he heard the staccato clicking of expensive high heels coming down the hallway. They stopped right outside his doorway, and a pretty freckled face poked her nose into his office. “What are you doing down here?” Emma Cullen demanded.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Faraday shot back, not in the mood for company at the moment.

“Sam sent me to find you,” Emma explained as she stepped into the room. Uninvited. Of course. “And you didn't answer my question.”

Faraday pretended to think about it for a moment before replying sarcastically, “Um, this is the IT department. I'm on the IT staff. Where else would I be?”

“Upstairs at Garrett McCann's promotion party along with the rest of us. Didn't you get the memo?”

Nose wrinkling in disgust, Faraday grumbled, “I wouldn't walk across the street to piss on that asshole if he was on fire.”

“Nice, Joshua,” Emma commented, dryly. “And you wonder why you don't have any friends.”

Faraday just scoffed. “As if I'd want that fuckwad as a friend.”

“Pity,” Emma said, while admiring her nails. “There's cake.”

“And you didn't bring me a piece?” Faraday complained.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and gave him 'the look'—the same one his ma used to give him when he was being a brat. It was an expression he was very familiar with. “What am I? Your maid? You've got two feet. Go get your own.”

“Actually, I'm down to one foot at the moment.” To demonstrate his point, Faraday lifted his left leg and placed it on his desk, showing off the colorfully decorated soft cast around his ankle—artwork courtesy of a bored Rafael Vasquez and a package of dime-store magic markers.

Dropping in the chair across the desk from him, Emma exclaimed, “Holy shit, Josh, what did you do to yourself now?”

“I fell off a horse,” Faraday confessed, sheepishly.

“Is that a kinky euphemism?”

“I suppose it could be, but in this case I fell off a real fucking horse.”

“Well, that explains the impressive black eye. I just figured it was your typical Saturday night.”

Faraday leered. “You should see the one on my ass.”

“I'll pass. Thanks.”

“Your loss.”

Leaning back in the chair, Emma crossed her legs and asked, “So how did you fall off a horse? Were you drunk?”

“Not this time.” Faraday understood why Emma would jump to that conclusion. He did a lot of stupid shit when he was drunk. He did a lot of stupid shit when he was sober, too, but that was besides the point. “I tried to get out of the saddle by swinging my leg over the handle thing and jumping down. I saw it once in a movie and it looked cool.”

Emma's exasperated sigh could probably be heard in the next state. “It's called a pommel, you idiot, and you're NOT supposed to do that.”

“Well, I know that NOW!” Faraday fired back, a bit defensively.

“God, you're a danger to yourself and others,” Emma remarked with a shake of her head. “What the hell were you doing on a horse in a first place?”

“It was Rafe's idea. He brought me up to Rose Creek to meet Maria.”

That got a laugh out of Emma. “Oh my goodness! He took you to meet his horse? I didn't know you two were so serious.”

“Cute,” Faraday said, snidely. “He planned this whole weekend get-away for us. Even booked a room at this fancy bed and breakfast for. . .well. . .you know.”

Emma put up her hands. “Spare me the details, please.”

“It was supposed to be our first time, too.” The disappointment could be heard in Faraday's voice.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise at that statement. “Seriously? I thought for sure you guys would have banged one out by now.”

“Hey, I'm not a total horn-dog,” Faraday disputed, refraining from mentioning how close the two of them had come to doing exactly that at her wedding reception.

“Since when?”

The middle finger Faraday flipped her was his answer.

Emma just grinned, not taking any offense at his actions. “So you decided to celebrate this romantic occasion by falling off Maria and breaking your ankle?

“It wasn't Maria's fault,” Faraday said, setting her straight. “Rafe won't let anyone else ride her, so they loaned me a big, black demon horse named Jack instead.”

“ANOTHER Jack? How many does that make now?”

Faraday nodded. He had thought the same thing when the stable hand presented the beast to him. First his German Shepherd, then his co-worker, and now a horse. “I know, right? What the hell is it with that name? It seems to haunt me everywhere. And for the record, my ankle's not broken, only sprained.”

“You're lucky Rafe didn't just put you down,” Emma quipped.

“Funny.”

“I try.”

“Keep trying.” Faraday ignored the tongue she stuck out at him as he continued, “Needless to say, it threw a monkey wrench into our amorous activities.”

“A cast will definitely do that.”

“Oh, I could have worked around the cast,” Faraday informed her, smugly. “But I was so doped up on painkillers all I did was sleep the rest of the weekend. The only excitement Rafe got was the all-you-could-eat breakfast buffet.”

Emma chuckled at that. “Knowing his infamous appetite, I doubt it was a hardship.”

Her comment got a smile out of Faraday. “True. Still, it was disappointing all around.”

“So, just give it another go this weekend. I'll watch Mimi, if you need a sitter.”

“You'd babysit my dog so I could go on a sex holiday?” Faraday teased.

“Actually, when you put it that way. . .” Emma tried to backtrack.

“Well, I appreciate the offer, but it doesn't matter,” Faraday told her as he reached over to scratch at the edge of his cast. “Rafe's not gonna be around anyway. He's flying out to Jellystone Park today for a photo assignment.”

Emma gave him a puzzled look before asking, “Do you mean Yellowstone?”

“Right. Yeah. I keep getting those two confused.”

“Why am I not surprised? But I thought that was only next month?”

“It was, but his editor pushed up the deadline.”

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it. He won't be back for at least three weeks.” Faraday knew he sounded whiny, but couldn't bring himself to give a flying fuck. It was one of the reasons why he was upset he had screwed up their weekend so badly.

“At least your ankle will be healed by the time he gets back,” Emma pointed out helpfully.

“Sure, unless he finds himself a hot cowboy stud out there and forgets all about me,” Faraday remarked, not entirely joking. He hated to admit it, but there were still moments when he wondered why someone as amazing as Rafe was bothering with someone like him.

Emma only fueled that doubt by saying, “Could you blame him?”

“You're so good for my self-esteem,” Faraday said, drolly.

“I'm just teasing, you big oaf. He's not going to dump you for some hypothetical cowboy.”

“I don't care what country he's from.”

“What?”

“What?”

“ 'Hypothetical' isn't a country, Josh,” Emma corrected with a little smirk.

“Whatever. We both know it's just a matter of time before I do something stupid enough that he dumps me.”

“More stupid than spraining your ankle while showing off on a horse?”

“You've met me, right?”

Emma regarded Faraday for a few moments, her gaze oddly knowing. “Oh my God!” she finally gasped in astonishment. “You really like him!”

“Well, yeah, I'm dating him, right? Of course I like him.”

“No, I mean, you REALLY like him,” Emma repeated, placing a suggestive emphasis on the word.

Faraday felt his cheeks burning, even as he groused, “What is this? High school? Are you going to pass him a note in homeroom for me?”

Emma just rocked back in her chair and clapped her hands in delight. “I never thought I'd see the day!” she declared. “Flirty Faraday has a crush!”

His cheeks growing even hotter, Faraday demanded, “Are you done?”

“Not by a long shot,” Emma replied a bit too gleefully. “That is so adorable!”

“I think you're over-reacting.”

“Am I?”

“Can we change the subject?”

“But I'm having fun.”

“I'm not,” Faraday mumbled, embarrassed that his feelings for Rafe were so obvious, especially to Emma.

“Well, I think it's sweet,” Emma insisted. “And it's good to know that it's not one sided.”

That intrigued Farday. “What's not one sided?” he asked.

Emma froze, as if realizing she had said too much. Trying to cover her gaffe, she answered with a nonchalant, “Oh, nothing.”

But Faraday wasn't buying it. “Pretty sure it was something.”

Now it was Emma's cheeks that flushed a faint pink. “It really wasn't,” she chuckled, nervously.

“Why are you acting all squirrelly?”

“I'm not acting squirrelly.”

“You're acting very squirrelly.”

“Stop saying that word.”

“I will when you tell me what you meant by 'not one sided'.” Faraday gave her a sly grin. “C'mon, Cullen—you can't bullshit a bullshitter.”

Emma glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. “Fine. I just meant I'm glad to hear you're serious about this, too, that's all.” Aiming her gaze at Faraday once more, she admitted, “Look, I adore Rafe, but he has an awful track record when it comes to boyfriends. When you two hooked up, I thought you'd be just another mistake and he'd end up on my couch crying into a pint of Ben and Jerry's again.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Faraday snarked.

“Josh, when was the last time you were in a stable, long-term relationship that didn't involve a dog?”

“Point taken,” Faraday conceded. “I'm shitty boyfriend material.”

“That's true, but a problem well stated is a problem half solved,” Emma imparted, sagely.

Confusion was plainly written across Faraday's face. “Have you been hanging around Goody again? What the hell does that mean?”

Emma leaned forward in her chair and said, “It means. . .time to grow up, Faraday. The handsome bad-boy image might have attracted Rafe, but if you want to keep him, it's going to take some work. Clean up your act. Get some direction. Lay off the online poker. A little less alcohol in your bloodstream couldn't hurt, either.”

That was one thing you could say about Emma Cullen—she was a straight shooter, and she rarely missed her mark.

“Jeez, Emma, don't hold back now, tell me how you really feel,” Faraday half-joked.

“I just did,” Emma told him, leaning back in her chair once more.

Faraday quietly digested what Emma had said. She wasn't wrong, about any of it, not really. In the past, the thought of settling down had been abhorrent to him. He'd been happy with his life, taking each day as it came and never wanting to change, content with his whole 'lone wolf' persona. But now. . .well, he had to admit he wasn't getting any younger, and some days, if he was honest with himself, the wild life was a little less wild and a lot more weary. Maybe that's why his first reaction to Rafe had been 'more'. So much more. . .

“You think I can do all that?” Faraday hoped he didn't sound as uncertain about it as he felt.

“No,” Emma said, bluntly, “but it couldn't hurt to try, right?” She gave Faraday a soft grin. “I promise you, he's worth the effort.”

Faraday had to agree with her on that. If anyone was worth changing for, it was Rafael Vasquez. “Why are you telling me all this?” Faraday asked, genuinely curious.

“Rafe deserves to be happy.” Emma shrugged her slim shoulders. “Maybe you do, too.”

While Faraday was still trying to think of a response to that unexpected statement, there was a knock on the door frame, and Emma's fresh-faced PA popped his blond head through the doorway. “Mr. Faraday? You've got a visitor.”

Perfect. Just what Faraday needed—a distraction from the suddenly serious conversation he and Emma had been having. The kid had been on the job for only a few weeks now, and Faraday took great pleasure in messing with him. “Well, if it isn't Theodore Quinlan!” he proclaimed loudly and with much enthusiasm.

“Teddy is fine, sir,” the young man said as he stepped into the room.

Emma could barely contain her giggles. “Josh is many things, Teddy, but 'sir' isn't one of them.”

“Now hush, Emma, dear,” Faraday scolded, playfully. “I was talking to the boy.”

“I'm 23,” Teddy informed him.

“I'm sure you are,” Faraday said, dismissively. “Now, T-Bone, here's the $64,000 question. . .did you bring me any cake?”

Teddy's 'happy-to-help face' turned into 'confused face', as he gaze darted between Faraday and Emma. “Cake?”

“McCann's cake,” Faraday clarified. “Did you bring me a slice?”

“Uh. . .no?”

Faraday tried on an imperious look, but it was mostly a pout. “Why not?”

“I didn't know you wanted any,” said Teddy, deciding to use logic.

“What kind of idiot wouldn't want cake?” Faraday asked, trumping Teddy's logic pair with a logic four of a kind.

Teddy, noticeably rattled by now, blinked nervously a couple of times. “I just meant. . .how was I to know. . .that is. . .why haven't you been up to the party yet?”

“For one thing, McCann is a big bag of dicks. For another. . .” And here, Faraday pointed to his cast, “I'm an invalid. But mostly that first thing.”

Emma pressed her fingers to her forehead and muttered, “For fuck's sake,” under her breath.

“So seeing as how I can't get around so good, would ya' be a prince and fetch me a piece?” Faraday gave the young man a big smile, complete with dimples—the smile that pretty much got him whatever he wanted—before adding, “I'll set you up with free Disney Plus.”

“You know that's illegal, right?” Emma gave them both her best stern look, but it was lost on Teddy, who was already planning a 'Star Wars' marathon, and Faraday because, well, he was Faraday.

“Only if you get caught,” Faraday replied with wink. “And I never get caught.”

“So I guess it was a different Joshua Faraday who was kicked out of The Bellagio for counting cards?” Emma asked.

“Okay, I got caught ONE time.”

“And that backroom poker game where you had stuffed a couple of extra aces down your pants?”

Faraday glared at her. “All right, we're getting off topic here. Teddy—cake?”

“Well, I can't tell you what to do, Teddy, but just remember I don't visit people in jail,” Emma warned.

Faraday waved her off. “Don't listen to her, Ted-ster. It's all cool. And hey, if you get me the end piece with extra icing, I guarantee HD!”

“Please stop corrupting my PA,” Emma pleaded.

Emma's appeal, however, was too little too late, as Teddy's entirely too youthful face lit up at Faraday's offer. “You've got a deal, Mr. Faraday!”

He was halfway out the door when Emma inquired, “Teddy, didn't you say something about a visitor?”

Teddy chuckled awkwardly as he turned to address his boss. “Oh, right. Sorry about that. He should be along soon. He just stopped off to see to Mr. Robicheux.”

“Actually, I am right here, Teddy.”

Faraday recognized the familiar accented voice just as the equally familiar, stupidly handsome owner of the voice came through the door.

“Rafe?” Faraday said, clearly baffled. What the hell was HE doing here? He was supposed to be on a plane right now, not standing in this stuffy basement office, looking sexier than anyone had the right to be in a pair of snug camo-print pants and a faded USC tee-shirt.

“Hola, mijo (son)!” Rafe called out happily as he walked into the room, right past Emma as if she wasn't even there, and planted himself on the corner of Faraday's desk.

Faraday couldn't be sure if Rafe ignored Emma intentionally or if he honestly hadn't seen her. Either way, he doubted she could have looked more offended if she tried. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, voicing the question that was on his mind. A swift kick to his shin under the desk had him quickly amending his statement, “I mean, shouldn't you be half way to Wisconsin?”

“Wyoming, guero,” Rafe corrected, patiently, in a tone that implied that wasn't the first time he had said those words. “My flight was delayed, but I'm heading to the airport right now, and I thought you might like some lunch.” With that, he handed Faraday a brown paper bag imprinted with the words 'Rocco's Deli'.

Eagerly digging into the bag, Faraday pulled out a large sub sandwich. He placed it on his desk and unwrapped it, the delicious aroma of tangy tomato sauce quickly filling the room. “Chicken parm! My favorite!”

“With extra sauce,” Rafe announced with a smile.

Looking in the bag again, Faraday muttered a disappointed, “No chips?” which earned him another kick from Emma. He glared at Emma, who glared back at him. Oh, yeah. Right. He was supposed to be trying to be a better boyfriend.

But Rafe wasn't offended by Faraday's comment, if his laughter was any indication. “There's a side salad, which you WILL eat.”

“Yes, mom,” Faraday grumbled, pulling the salad and a cold can of Coke out the bag and placing them next to the sandwich. At least Rafe had gotten him an extra packet of Ranch dressing. That would help mask the healthy lettuce taste.

Damn, this 'cleaning up his act' stuff was going to be hard.

Nodding at Faraday's propped up leg, Rafe asked tenderly, “How's the ankle?”

“Hurts, but not as bad as yesterday,” Faraday admitted as he popped open his soda. “The Tylenol has been helping.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Rafe said, as he leaned down for a quick kiss. “I have plans for you, and I need you in one piece.”

Faraday's lips tingled where Rafe's had brushed them, making him feel better than any pain meds he was taking. “I like the sound of that.”

Rafe ran his hand down Faraday's face, his fingers scratching pleasantly through Faraday's beard. “And how's Mimi holding up?”

“Okay, I guess,” Faraday answered, even as he melted under Rafe's skillful touch. “Billy said he'll keep her for a couple more days until I can walk her without collapsing in pain.”

Faraday feared that if Emma rolled her eyes any further, they'd roll out of her head.

“Poor girl,” Rafe commiserated. “She must be missing her papi.”

“Yeah, well, it's nice to get a break from the mutt,” Faraday mumbled, taking a sip of his soda to hide his real feelings on the matter.

Rafe, of course, saw right through it. “You don't fool me, mijo (son),” he chuckled. “You miss her terribly.”

Faraday shrugged. “Okay, maybe. But not as much as I'm gonna miss you.”

“Awww, I'm touched.” One fingertip brushed lightly over Faraday's bruised eye, and Rafe tsked sadly. “What you did to your pretty face, cariño (darling).”

“Thank goodness for my great personality, huh?”

Rafe shook his head and grinned. “I'm not with you for your personality, idiota (idiot).”

“Fuck you,” Faraday said with a laugh.

“I wish, but I have a plane to catch.”

The laughter faded away as Faraday was reminded their time together was quickly drawing to a close. “Yeah. Right,” he sighed sadly, taking another sip of his soda.

Rafe clasped Faraday's free hand, lacing their fingers together. “It's just a few weeks, Joshua,” he pledged, his voice soft and soothing. “I'll be home before you know it.”

Faraday nodded. “Yeah, I know.” But knowing it didn't make it any easier. “Will you call me when you get in? Just to let me know you're okay.”

“Of course, but you don't have to worry about me, guero. I'm a big boy.” Rafe gave Faraday a roguish grin. “You'll find that out when I get back.”

Faraday barked out a loud guffaw. The patented Vasquez innuendo. So obvious and corny and he couldn't get enough of it. “It's a date.”

“Bueno.” With a glint of mischief in his dark brown eyes, Rafe whispered a seductive, “You know, I'm going to think of you in the shower tonight.”

Crooking his finger in the collar of Rafe's shirt, Faraday tugged him down and whispered his own seductive, “Then maybe I should give you something to think about,” the end of the sentence lost as their mouths met for a long, lingering kiss. It had only been a few hours since Faraday had last tasted Rafe's lips as they said goodnight after their disastrous weekend, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

The next three weeks were going to be torture.

But just as things were beginning to get interesting, a loud, “UGH! Get a room you two!” rang out, effectively ruining the mood.

 _Damn you, Emma!_ Faraday thought angrily, as Rafe jerked back in surprise, breaking their kiss. That woman was a thorn in his side. He had completely forgotten she was even still there. Though to be fair, he could forget his own name when Rafe was kissing him.

“Oh! Hola, Emma!” Rafe exclaimed, spinning around to face her. “I didn't see you there.”

Emma's perfectly sculptured eyebrow arched high. “Is that so?” she drawled.

Running a restless hand through his dark curls, Rafe commented, “You, ahhh, look lovely today.”

“Thank you. Cariño.” The way Emma said it—and the way Rafe blushed—made Faraday wonder just what the hell the word meant. He'd have to remember to ask Emma later. Or better yet, just Google it.

Rafe glanced over his shoulder at Faraday, a nervous grin tugging at his lips. “Well, um, it was great to see you, but I need to get to the airport and my cab is waiting so. . .” He gracefully slid off the desk and stood up, “I better get going.”

Faraday had to admit it was amusing to see the normally unflappable man totally flustered.

“You left your cab driver outside all this time?” Emma asked, incredulously.

“No worries,” Rafe said. “I told him to keep the meter running.”

“That's going to be one expensive cab ride.”

Rafe glanced back at Faraday who had begun chowing down on his sandwich, a smudge of sauce across his nose, and grinned. “Worth it.” Bending down to give Emma a kiss on the cheek, he added, “We'll chat later, yes?”

“Oh, we definitely will,” Emma assured him with a dangerous little smirk.

If Faraday had been paying attention, he would have seen the hint of dread on Rafe's face at that prospect. As it was, the man was almost to the door when Faraday remembered something he should have said earlier. “Hey Rafe,” he called out.

The sound of his name caused Rafe to stop in his tracks. “Si?”

“Don't talk to any strange cowboys.”

A confused furrow creased Rafe's brow. “O-o-o-o-kay?”

Another well-aimed kick from Emma—and a pointed nod at his sandwich—reminded Faraday there was something else he should have said earlier as well. “And, ahhh, thanks for lunch.”

The smile Rafe flashed his way was so bright it made Faraday's heart hurt. How the hell was he supposed to survive three weeks without seeing that stupidly handsome face? Without kissing those sinful lips? It just wasn't fair. “Make sure to eat that salad, guerito (dear). And stay out of trouble while I'm gone.”

“Can't promise you either of those things,” Faraday replied, truthfully.

Rafe was still laughing at that when he reached the door and crashed into Teddy Q, who was just returning with Faraday's dessert. “Oh, cake!” he declared happily, taking it from the startled man's hands. “Gracias!”

“HEY!” both Teddy and Faraday protested, but Rafe had already disappeared with his ill-gotten gains.

“What an asshole,” Faraday muttered, though the fond grin on his face softened the insult.

Emma looked at Josh and deadpanned, “I was wrong. He's dumping your sorry ass.”

Faraday just gave her a shit-eating grin before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

“I'm so sorry, Mr. Faraday,” an obviously distraught Teddy apologized. “I'll go get you another piece.” And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

“I really like that kid,” Faraday mumbled as he chewed.

Emma scrunched up her face. “Gross.”

Faraday thought about opening his mouth and showing off the mashed-up mess but figured that was too juvenile, even for him. Instead, he swallowed and tossed out a half-hearted, “Sorry.”

“No you're not,” Emma noted correctly, as she stood up. Running a smoothing hand over her skirt, she added, “I should head out, too, before Sam sends Horne out to track me down. That man is part bloodhound, I swear.”

“What are you going to tell Sam about me?” Faraday asked, curiously.

“That I found you in the third-floor men's room, hung over and throwing up, so I sent you home.”

Faraday nodded in approval. That was definitely something Sam would believe. “You're an angel.”

“Oh, and Josh?” Emma put her hands flat on Faraday's desk and leaned forward, getting right into his face. “If Rafe ends up on my couch crying into a pint of Chunky Monkey because of you, I'll make you wish you were never born.”

“Now that's the Emma I know and love.”

“Just eat the damn salad,” she commanded as she walked away.

Faraday gave her a jaunty salute before going back to his sandwich. Mondays still sucked ass, but with friends like Emma—and a boyfriend like Rafe—they definitely sucked a little less.

THE END


End file.
